


Housebreaking

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [4]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Trans Conner Kent, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Watersports, or....the porn IS the plot?, there's a plot but the plot is all porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: When Conner mentions that he still needs to be housebroken when in puppy space, Dick realizes he and his pup still have some important training left to do. It takes a bit to get the hang of it, but neither of them mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> From the prompt "you know, i'm not really housebroken in puppy space..."
> 
> Woo! My first time writing piss stuff! I've been meaning to do it for ages, but have been kind of embarrassed. But I'm really excited about how it turned out!

"You know, i'm not really housebroken in puppy space," Kon said. It was almost casual, and might have sounded that way to anyone else, but Dick could hear the question behind it.

Dick choked on his cereal. They’d talked about watersports before, back when they were drawing up their initial BDSM contracts, and agreed that it was definitely something they wanted to try. But it hadn’t come up in pup play yet. Apparently, that was changing.

He tried to compose himself. “Is that something we should work on?” He bit his bottom lip without thinking about it. It was one of his tells when he was trying to hide his arousal.

Conner shrugged. “Seems important.”

Dick smirked, lower lip still between his teeth, and looked at Kon through half-lidded eyes. “Well, I guess we should start working on that.”

“Guess we should,” Kon said, going back to his bowl of cereal. The tips of his ears were flushed, though, and Dick knew he was excited to see what he’d plan for him.

* * *

 

“Drink up,” Dick had said later that day, tossing a water bottle at him half an hour before the scene started. “You’ll need to be hydrated for tonight.”

“Drink up,” he said again now, once Conner was collared and leashed, leading him over to his full water bowl. “Good dog.” He stroked Conner’s hair while he drank.

Conner looked up at him and whined after drinking half of it

“I know, boy, I know,” Dick said, kneeling beside him running a soothing hand over his hair and down his spine, scratching gently just above his tailbone. “But you need to drink up before we can play, okay?” He kept petting as Kon finished the bowl. “There we go. Good pet.” Kon wagged his tail and turned so he was facing Dick, leaning his face up for a kiss.

Dick leaned forward to peck his lips, and Kon took the opportunity to jump up on him, knocking him back as he licked his face.

Dick laughed. “No jumping!” he tried to say, but kept giggling as Kon licked his face again and again. Conner yipped excitedly as Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

“I shouldn’t be rewarding you for bad behavior, you know,” Dick said when they parted to breathe. “Aw, fuck it. We’ll work on that later,” he said, and pulled Kon back in with a gentle tug on the collar. He ran his tongue over Kon’s lower lip, and Kon sighed happily as he opened his mouth.

They just kissed for a while, snuggling on the floor, Dick’s hands roaming over Kon’s back slowly.

“My pretty puppy,” Dick said, wrapping his legs around Kon’s waist. Kon licked his cheek, and then yelped in surprise as Dick used the leverage to flip him over. “There we go!” he said. “I’ll have to teach you not to jump soon, won’t I?”

Kon didn’t respond, of course, just huffing a bit and wiggling excitedly beneath him. Dick kissed him on the nose, then the forehead, and then climbed off of Kon and reached for something off the nightstand.

“Do you want a toy?” he asked. Kon was up on his hands and knees in an instant, wagging his butt excitedly. “C’mere, boy!” He patted the bed beside him and Kon climbed up. “Look what I’ve got today!” Dick said, holding out a Kong toy.

Conner took it in his teeth and plopped down on the bed, sniffing at it and then licking into it. His eyes widened in surprise when he tasted the Nutella inside, and he set about getting as much of it out as possible while unconsciously wagging his phantom tail. Dick would never admit it, but he loved that kind of toy not only because of the single-minded determination Kon always had when playing with it and because of how it helped him slip deeper into puppy space, but also because he got to sit back and watch Kon’s tongue at work. Dick wondered if it was possible to develop an oral fixation by proxy, because while he certainly had one of his own, he was quickly becoming more and more obsessed with putting things in his pup’s mouth.

After he’d extracted most of the Nutella, and was rapidly testing the limits of exactly how far inside something a humanoid tongue could go, he suddenly lifted his head and whined a bit.

“What’s that, boy? You’re thirsty?” Dick said. Kon fixed him with a withering look. “Okay, okay,” he said, raising his palms in defeat. “Not thirsty. What’s wrong, then?”

Kon whimpered a bit more, and Dick felt warmth against his leg. He looked down to see a rapidly-spreading puddle underneath them. It soaked the sheets, and Dick was glad he’d remembered to put the mattress protector on before they’d started.

“Let go,” he said to Kon. He’d decided on that as the phrase to teach him to pee on command, so that he could use it later on to teach him to use the puppy pads. If he used it whenever Kon pissed on his own during a scene, and then rewarded him, soon he’d learn the command, and they could work from there.

“Let go,” Dick repeated, listening to the sound of the stream and feeling the warmth spread beneath them. “Good boy.” With one hand he stroked Kon’s back, and with the other he reached between Kon’s legs to rub at his clit. “There we go. Good puppy,” he said as Conner’s breathing quickened, as he pushed back into Dick’s hand and moaned. Dick felt the last few drops of the stream against his hand. “Good puppy. So pretty. What a good, pretty boy you are. I love you so much.” Kon flopped over onto his back and spread his legs after he finished, giving Dick better access, and Dick smiled.

“Good puppies need a reward, don’t they?” Dick said, moving down the bed and in between Conner’s legs, feeling the wet sheets cling slightly to his legs as he moved. “You can come whenever you want, sugarplum. You did so good.” He put one hand on either thigh, gently opening them wider. He was well aware that Conner might not even register the push if he hadn’t been paying attention, and that was part of the headiness of it. The knowledge that one of Earth’s strongest and best was here, in his bed, wearing his collar, following his commands. That Kon had chosen _him_ for this.

He flattened his tongue and licked, slowly and deliberately, up the whole of Kon’s vulva, then blew cool air over his clit. Kon’s hips bucked up, and Dick moved his hands up to his hipbones, gently keeping him against the bed if only by silent command. And because Conner knew that if he disobeyed that command, being technically _allowed_ to come wouldn’t necessarily translate to getting enough stimulation to do so.

“Good, good dog. There we go,” Dick murmured as Kon stilled. He repeated his last lick, tasting the salt mixing with Conner’s usual sweet tang. Conner’s walls clenched around him as he licked inside him. He was already so worked up, just from wetting himself and from the barest touch of Dick’s tongue.

Dick dragged his tongue along his inner labia and sucked gently at them along one side, then the other, barely scraping his teeth against them. Kon groaned low in his throat, the pitch of his noises rising with the speed of his breathing as Dick worked.  When Dick felt Kon’s thighs begin to tense and shake with need, he moved up to his clit, pushing back the hood with his tongue and swirling concentric circles into it as he hummed vibrations.

Conner screamed Dick’s name as an orgasm hit him with almost no warning. His back arched off the bed, but his hips stayed relatively still under Dick’s steady hands, even as he quaked through his release. Dick didn’t stop his tongue as Kon shook, refusing to let up even as the violent contractions turned to quivering aftershocks.

Kon was always so sensitive after he came, the pleasure overwhelming him and so close to too much. Dick loved to work him into multiple back-to-back orgasms, watching them build on themselves and turn him into shaking incoherence. Kon whimpered between moans, already so strung out that he barely registered the volume of his noises. 

Dick lifted his head for a moment, long enough to ask, “Color?” Conner only whined in response. “Color?” Dick asked again. “C’mon babe, I need to know. You can do it.”

“Green,” Conner said on an exhale, breath coming in quick pants. “Gree--FUCK.”

Dick had ducked back down, resuming moving his tongue in swirls as he alternated between suction and humming vibrations. Kon was quickly beyond words again, and before long was beyond even screams, signalling his second orgasm with nothing but a drawn-out whine.

Dick was at his side in an instant once he came back down, stroking a hand down his face and kissing him.

“Good pup, good pet, so good,” Dick said. “There we go. So good. All done, you did so good.”

Kon slowly blinked at Dick. “But you didn’t get to--”

“It’s okay, love. Tonight was about you.”

“But I got to come twice,” Kon said. He cocked his head, gestures still puppylike as he slowly came out of pup space. “It’s not fair.”

Dick smiled. “Tell you what. If you’re that worried, you can get me off in the shower, since we’ve got to clean up anyway. Sound good?”  
Kon smiled and nodded. Dick certainly wouldn’t say no to an orgasm, though he’d already gotten enough satisfaction just from Kon’s pleasure to be perfectly content. Dick could already tell that housebreaking him was going to be very rewarding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick didn't actually plan a housebreaking lesson for tonight, just a trip to a local kink club, but puppies aren't always predictable, especially when it comes to their bladders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dick's Robbie Malone persona makes an unexpected appearance!  
> Honestly this is pretty much a plot bunny I couldn't shake. Very much unplanned, but the image was too hot to pass up!  
> Robbie's collection of friends aren't canon or anything, just a few guys from less awful bits of Gotham's underbelly that he's become friends with over time. They first showed up in Robbie's New Boytoy!

Dick and Conner hadn’t actually planned to end up at the club today, but when Tyler called Robbie’s latest burner phone and said that everyone’s nights had suddenly freed up, Dick couldn’t pass up the chance to go out as Robbie Malone and ferret out what kind of shady underworld schedule tweaks were afoot.

And since Kon was around when Dick answered the phone, and he had some truly impressive puppy-dog eyes even outside of pup space, Dick found himself asking if his pup could come too.

Which is how they all ended up in a booth at Black Velvet, laughing and talking and with everyone but Dick and Kon drunk off their asses.

“No, listen, I swear to fuck, she throws him on his ass, turns to me, and just holds out her hand for the money!” Tony said. “And then she picks up her heels and splits! So there I am, out fifty bucks and stuck on the wrong side of Gotham without shoes on!”

Robbie threw his head back laughing. “You’re lucky you didn’t get a stiletto to the face, is what you are!”

“Shut up!” Tony said shoving him.

“No, I’m with Robbie!” Tyler said.

“Well of course YOU would be.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Tyler. Skip snorted.

Robbie reached down to scratch gently behind Conner’s ears. Conner, for his part, was kneeling patiently beneath the table. He wore leather pants, combat boots, a leather blindfold, a bit gag, and his usual club collar, which Dick-as-Robbie had recently added a heart-shaped padlock to with “Robbie’s Pup” engraved on it.  

Kon wore different gags and collars to the club than for scenes at home. In general, he preferred heavier accessories in public, needing the pressure to keep him anchored and help him focus on just his body and his owner instead of everything going on around them. Right now, it was working admirably, helping him tune out both the sex noises around him and the laughter and inane banter at the table above his head.

“Wait, so are you sure she _didn’t_ hit you with a shoe?” Skip said, sharing a quick glance and a smirk with Tyler.

“Skip be nice!” Tyler said, fake-slapping him. “You know his face just always looks like that!”

“I will fucking cut you all,” Tony said.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Yeah, shove it up your ass.”

“Like you did last night?” Tony said.

The bickering kept going for a few minutes, until Kon whined and bumped Robbie’s knee with his head.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Robbie asked, bending down to slip out his gag. Kon just whimpered until Robbie saw the way he was bouncing and clasping his hands between his legs.

“Ohhhh.” Robbie stood. “Gotta go, boys.” He pulled gently upward on the leash. Kon stood, his thighs shaking, and Robbie kissed his cheek and led him forward. “C’mon, pup. I’ve got you.”

Robbie tried to walk quickly towards the bathroom, but Kon kept whimpering, and Robbie began to feel the slack going out of the leash as he outpaced him. As soon as he saw his pup in distress, the carefree facade of Robbie Malone melted away, and he was all worried dom Dick.

“We can walk slow if you need.” Dick stepped back and laid a hand on Conner’s arm. “It’s close, darlin’.”

He kept one hand on Kon’s arm and the other on the leash, shortened up enough so there was only a little slack even though they were walking almost side by side. Kon shuffled slowly after him, keeping his thighs together and his hands clenched together over his crotch.

They were in the hall leading up to the bathroom when suddenly Kon froze, gave one last, loud whimper, and then sighed with relief. Dick heard the hiss and trickle of piss hitting the inside of Kon’s leather pants and felt a surge of arousal. He took Conner’s shoulders and pushed him back against the wall of the hallway.

“Let go,” Dick said, leaning in to whisper in Conner’s ear. Kon moaned as Dick nipped his earlobe. “Good dog.”

Kon’s legs spread almost unconsciously, and Dick slipped a thigh in between them. He could feel the patter of piss against the leather above his leg as the stream slowed and eventually trickled to a halt.

“Good boy,” Dick said. He kissed his way down his neck. “Good pup, so good. Color?”

Conner tapped him once for green.

“You’re doing so good. Want a treat?” Dick pulled a few Skittles out of his pocket and Kon’s head perked up instantly. “Yeah, babe, you earned this.”

He fed them to Conner one by one. Once he’d eaten them all, Dick kissed him deeply, running a hand up the side of his face to muss up his hair.

“You taste like Skittles,” he said, then kissed and sucked at his neck. He hadn’t succeeded in leaving a hickey left, but not for lack of trying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man headed behind them to go towards the bathroom.

Dick moved back up to Conner’s ear. “He has no idea you just pissed yourself, pet. I’m the only one who gets to know you’re going to walk out of here in your own piss. That it's trapped in your pants and boots right now. That you're such a messy, messy pup.”

Kon moaned and ground down against the leg between his thighs.

“Good pup.” Dick moved to the other side of his face and scraped his teeth against the earlobe. “Does it make you wet to know that you just pised yourself in front of everyone? Because I'm soaked right now.” He looked at Conner like he was about to devour him. “I have half a mind to just push you to the ground and sit on your face right here.” He circled a finger around one of Kon’s nipples as he spoke, and could feel him shuddering.

He wouldn’t, even if he didn’t need to get Kon home and cleaned up. Not that anyone would care, so long as they didn’t block the bathroom, but they’d have to plan and negotiate a scene like that long in advance. But Kon trusted his dom to handle those kinds of thoughts for now, and that was why for now he could just relax and grind against Dick’s thigh as he listened to him whisper how he’d show everyone how hard his pretty puppy could make him come.

“Hm,” Dick said after a minute, laughing. “I think the boys have realized by now that we’re not coming back. I really should get you home, you know.”

Kon made a low, mildly displeased noise, and Dick laughed again.

“I know, boy. But you’ll thank me later I promise. You wanna be good for me, don’t you?” He pulled on the leash, and Conner followed obediently.

Dick put the Robbie facade back on for a moment as he walked by his friends.

“I’m gonna go get laid,” he said, smirking and waving exaggeratedly.

“Looks like you already did,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows as he looked at Kon’s mussed hair and the lipstick all over his face and neck.

“Well maybe I want to get laid _more,”_ he threw back over his shoulder as they walked out of the club.

One perk of having a Kryptonian boyfriend is that Dick could talk dirty in the barest whisper and he’d hear.

“Can you feel your own piss cooling in your pants?” he said as they walked towards his bike, the words barely formed enough to qualify as words. “Such a messy pet, wetting yourself in public like that. It was so fucking hot to see you like that. So hot to know you’re following me around all wet.” They got to his bike, and Dick pulled the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the helmets from the bike and helped Kon put one on. “Let’s get you home, so we can get you clean and then get you dirty again.”


End file.
